Witch Hunt Added Scenes
by princessducklings
Summary: Snowing Family Feelings from 3x13.


_Missing scenes from 3x13 Witch Hunt_

...

"OK kid, time for bed" With everything that had happened the past 24 hours the Henry with his memories would be hyper with excitement, seeing Regina and his grandparents again and knowing the... _wicked witch_ was in Storybooke.

"But Mom, I am so close to finishing this level" he groaned "5 more minutes?"

"5 more then sleep"

I strolled over to Mary-Margaret who was cooking what looked like cookies and damn they smelt good "Maybe you should ease up on the strainer" I add, trying to take it away from her. She looked at me and I _knew_ she wanted to talk about my year in New York and this baby and if I was to be honest with myself I still wasn't sure how I felt "How do you feel?"

"Um... overwhelmed" she chucked nervously "But I'm more worried about you"

"Me. I'm fine"

"_Emma_" Oh crap she's using her mothering tone but I had to admit, she was less... smothering than normal and it concerned me slightly. Maybe it was because she had another child to worry about.

"Yeh?"

She hesitated then looked across at Henry before glancing back at me "Nothing, we'll talk once he goes to bed"

"OK, sure"

...

"He asleep?"

I nod "David?" I sat on the sofa next to my mother

"Fast asleep"

I ran my fingers though my hair "Man, I'm exhausted"

"You've barely slept in the past two days" she reached over and tucked some hair behind my ear then took my hand in her own "Did we do the right thing?" I knew what she was asking me and to be truthful... I didn't know the answer "And if I _was _the one that brought Hook to you.. was it the wrong thing to do?"

I smiled gently, propping myself up facing my mother "We had a life in New York that I never knew I wanted. We had this routine and it worked well" she urged me slightly to go on, bring my hand in hers to her lap "I would have gone with you though"

"If you had, we'd possibly be in more trouble than we are and who would be here to save us... you found us, Emma... again and it's something no child to bare. Constantly saving her family"

_Saviour. _

_Mother._

_Daughter._

_Orphan.. not so much _

I decided to change the subject "Waking up to _that_ would have been a shock"

"You have no idea" she laughed "I woke up with so much sadness. You and Henry were gone then when I felt this extra weight on my I looked down and poor David, I scared the life out of him"

"We'll figure this out Mary-Margaret"

I watched her eyes shift, she wanted me to call her Mom but it was all still too weird, especially under the circumstances "You can..."

"No, really I can't because once I start I won't be able to take it back. I've taken it back once after getting your hopes up and what happens if it slips while Henry is around?" I explained gently, it was heartbreaking to see her wishes dashed "It's easier for right now"

She nodded, understanding

"He may just think your being funny. It's hard enough not being able to just be your mother right now with him around. Earlier today when I was watching him, so many times I could have slipped. He's different and a little anti-social"

I chuckled "I asked him before we left if he believed in magic and he told me anything to get him a present... he'd believe"

"So much for the truest believer" there was a break before she smirked slightly "Did you really nearly marry a monster?"

"_Monkey_ and yeh. He seemed perfect. Treated both Henry and I well. I guess it was too good to be true and _thank god_ I never said yes to his proposal. It was already seriously disturbing watching the man I thought I loved turn into a monkey"

"I believe that everything happens for a reason and maybe.. just maybe letting someone get that close has opened your heart up for something unexpected and real"

I scoffed "Like Neal? If he's turned into a monkey, that could be _hard _on anything we may or may not have in the future"

"Even Hook, even though the man says some disturbing and inappropriate things but whatever you decide I just want you to find happiness you _so _ deserve"

I didn't know how to respond so I offered one last smile "I think I might join David and Henry and hit the sack"

"A good night's sleep will do us good" She let go of my hand. I stood up and began to walk away but then I stopped and turned back to my mother "For what it's worth.. this baby is gunna be one lucky kid. Having you two as parents"

Before she could respond I headed towards my bedroom.

...

_Possibly not my best. Didn't get much inspiration from the last episode. I want to do another few but I need more information before I proceed. __Watching the way the wicked witch was with snow I am kind of thinking she wants this baby. I secretly hoped Snow arrived back in E.F pregnant with Emma but it's obvious she isn't going to be so this baby is going to be as equally as powerful as Emma or Zelena has done something and somehow impregnated Snow with Emma. I know crazy thoughts! Super excited to see the next episode with Charming dancing with Emma. __Hope it was worth posting. Thanks for all your support in each story I've written. You guys keep me going! _


End file.
